The Beginning Of A New Adventure
by Epidemic Bear
Summary: This is a Three-shot of my two favorite pairings Advanceshipping and Pearlshipping all three-shots take place when they first meet. See inside for details Smart, Aura, Less Dense Ash


**Okay first thing on my list, originally this is not a full story. It's more of a poll in a way and 'test run'. If you will, since I'm trying to figure out what shipping should I choose Advance, Pearl or both? But if enough of you people ask for it, I will start the story from this 'chapter' if not then I'll just keep this as a three-shot Pearl/Advance story but I digress in the end you dictate the future of this fic. Also I apologize in advance for my grammar since it is TERRIBLE and my beta reader is a bit busy at the moment Also my other story is on temporary hiatus as for the moment and now disclaimer,**

**Warning:**

**I don't own Pokemon, even though at the rate Nintendo is going it could be possible to buy off the rights but anyway on with the story.**

* * *

We join our favorite 13 year old Pokemon trainer, Ash Ketchum, who is wearing a black shirt under a blue sleeveless hoodie, blue cargo jeans, a red cap with a green half-pokeball symbol with a black background red, black fingerless gloves with a blue crystal on the back of the hands and finally with Pikachu riding on his shoulder as always. He is currently riding on top of Latias making there way to the destination of his new challenge, Hoenn.

"You know Latias even to this day I still wonder what you or any of the other legendaries see in me to have chosen me as your trainer, I'm just a regular 13 year old trainer." Latias and Pikachu rolled their eyes at this.

"Yes Ash, because any 13 year old has aura AND psychic powers and is able to wielding them to the point where you can hold your own against me or any of your other legendaries. That's not including the part that you are the champion of The Orange Islands and Johto" Latias responded with her voice in obvious sarcasm with Pikachu agreeing.

"Ok, I give you the aura powers but the psychic powers were given to and me and honed to some degree by Mewtwo, also me being champion is a result of you, Pikachu and all of my Pokemon's hard work and dedication." Ash responded to which Latias and Pikachu shook their heads.

"The only reason we even won half of those battles was because of your training. The other half was of your batting skills and commands." To which Ash puts up both his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay I give I see your point." now with Latias and Pikachu's point proven they rode the rest of the flight in silence. It was finally broken when Hoenn was within sight.

"Well Latias, now is the time I should switch flyer. The question is who?" Latias was confused by this.

"Why would you switch me? I'm more than capable to fly the rest of the way." Latias questioned.

"Remember Latias your a legendary and we don't know if this region has its own Team Whatever that would do anything to get you. Yea, I'm more than capable to fight them off but I could use a break of fighting teams, even if it's just for a little while."

"I see your point, but how are you going to switch in mid air?" What Latias didn't see was the smile Ash was displaying, it wasn't his usual soft and caring smile, no this one had a mischievous and daring aura to it.

"I have an idea but I have to ask both you and Pikachu to trust me on this" Both pokemon became worried about this.

"Ash, what are you planning?" Pikachu asked his trainer now seeing the smile he had and became worried of what crazy idea Ash had.

"Don't worry about it just trust me on this" Ash responded dismissively.

"Okay, we trust you" Both pokemon responded worrying for their trainers safety.

"Okay then first, Pikachu I need you to hang on tight on this got it". Ash responded.

"I don't know what your planning, but okay." Pikachu said fearing for his life but in the end trusting Ash.

"Now, Latias I want you to go as high as you can without suffocating me."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Latias mumbled but did it regardless they started going higher to the point where normal flying type pokemon couldn't and finally reached the highest point where Ash took out two Pokeballs.

"Latias return." he said with one of the Pokeballs pointing in her direction.

"WHAT?" Latias barely got out, with Pikachu also saying this with Latias. Latias returned in a red flash there was nothing keeping them from falling which they did.

"What the hell Ash!?" Pikachu screamed while holding onto Ash's sweater.

"I know what I'm doing! besides isn't this fun?" Ash responded doing a spin while free falling.

"For you maybe, but not me!" Pikachu responded with his eyes shut.

"Aww you're no fun." Ash said while pouting. As they were free falling Ash adjusted his body into the form of a bullet with his head pointing downwards and moving Pikachu to be in the hood of his hoodie, in this form Ash and Pikachu were falling down at a faster rate than before.

"Ash are you trying to get us killed!?" Pikachu screamed when he noticed the increase in speed they were falling at.

"No, I just want to fall quicker." He responded with Pikachu becoming annoyed at his response.

"What's the difference?" he asked with annoyance.

"I'm not trying to get us killed." Ash responded calmly, almost as if he wasn't falling towards his kept decreasing altitude, until they passed through some clouds and could see the land clearly. Ash then spotted his destination and brought up the second pokeball he had brought up a few moments ago. "Charizard I need your assistance!" He shouted with a beam of red materializing into the giant orange pseudo dragon

"What do you need boss?" Asked the orange dragon to his trainer, not even bothering to ask why they were free falling.

"Can you give us a lift towards that building?" Ash asked while pointing towards a building that was the lab of Hoenn's regional Professor Birch, which was located in an area surrounded by a forest.

"Yea Charizard like right now!" Screamed the electric mouse.

"Consider it done." Charizard responded while adjusting himself so Ash and Pikachu could ride on his long neck, with a bit of movement Ash landed perfectly on Charizard and not a moment too soon since they would have been kissing the ground if they hadn't.

"Ash I hate you so much right now" Pikachu said after having recovered from the near death experience.

"Awww come on now Pikachu you don't mean that." Pikachu just responded with crossing his small arms and looking away.

"I'll give you a dozen packs of ketchup if you forgive me."

"Deal!" Pikachu answer automatically now looking at Ash. They finally reached the lab with Charizard landing in front of the it with a loud 'thud'. Once he landed and Ash along with Pikachu got off Charizard he pulled out Charizards ball.

"Good job Charizard return" Ash said holding up to him. When he returned him he clipped on Charizard's pokeball next to two other Pokeballs, one was home to his Tyranitar, the other was Pikachu's even though he almost never used it. You may be asking where the pokeball containing Latias was? Well while normal trainers could only carry six pokemon. A select few can get their limit removed and have a limit up to 18. Since Ash had proven himself more than able to handle more than 6 Pokemon at a time since he always trained all his pokemon at the same time. That in itself was no small feat considering he has 66 pokemon not including a full team of legendaries that he always carried with him. Now out of his trance Ash made his way to the front door to knock and wait for the professor to open. After about a minute the door was open by a man in his mid twenties wearing some glasses and brown messy hair wearing a lab coat he then saw Ash with Pikachu standing in front of them.

"Oh my goodness you must be Ash Ketchum! It's so good to finally meet you!" the unnamed man said.

"Uhh yea are you Professor Birch by any chance?" Ash asked slightly uncomfortable at the man's enthusiasm.

"Oh no I'm just an assistant! He is busy doing something in the lab, but please come in." The assistant motioned by opening the door more and moving to the side.

"Thank you." Ash responded while stepping in. He was lead into a room, in it was a sofa but also to the side was a blue with orange cheeks Pokemon eating but was relatively sad. This caught Ash's attention.

"Hey what's that Pokemon? And why does it look so down?" Ash asked the assistant.

"That"s Mudkip, he's one of the three starters in Hoenn and I don't know why he is how he is. All I know is that he's been like this since the last trainer come here to pick her starter." The assistant replied. Now with somewhat of an idea why Mudkip is so down he walked up to him gaining Mudkip's attention he kneeled down to his level and began a conversation with him

"Hey there Mudkip my name is Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu."

"Hey" Pikachu added while waving.

"I was wondering what's got you down?" Mudkip looked at him with a sad look.

"Nobody picked me as a Pokemon and all I wanted was a friend but its not like you can understand me." Mudkip replied. Ash only grew a smirk.

"I understand you more than you think." replied Ash causing Mudkip to stare at him in surprise.

"Did you just understand me?"Asked the surprised pokemon receiving a nod for Ash in response

"How did you understand me?" Mudkip asked.

"I have an ability called aura that allows me to understand you. Now you said you want a friend, yes?" Mudkip noded "How would you like to be my friend?" Mudkip nodded happily which caused Ash to chuckle "How about this Mudkip, I ask Professor Birch if I can take you along with me, if that's okay with you?" Mudkip was now jumping up and down in glee hearing this. "So I'll take that as a yes right?" Ash asked. Receiving a friendly tackle from Mudkip and a licking feast that ensued.

"Ha, okay okay I'll go ask him once he gets here." At that moment a man with big shoulders, brown hair and beard, a white lab coat and green cargo shorts walked in.

"Hello you must be Ash Ketchum, I'm Professor Birch. Professor Oak has told me nothing but good things about you."The now named Professor Birch greeted a now embarrassed Ash.

"Hehe thank you, but I owe it all to my pokemon and their hard work." a group of mental groans in Ash's mind and one coming out loud from Pikachu can be heard.

"Haha and humble too you're on your way to be a pokemon master. Just from seeing your interaction with Mudkip which reminds me, I heard your conversation with Mudkip and I would gladly allow you to take Mudkip." Professor Birch finished with a smile. If Ash thought Mudkip was happy before, now he was overflowing with so much happiness that if he was a Pichu he would have evolved right then and there.

"Well I take it Mudkip is excited aren't ya buddy?" Ash asked earning a shout of glee and a chuckle off Ash.

"Well then here's his pokeball, your new pokedex for this region and I have already registered you for the Hoenn league ." Professor Birch said while handing said items to Ash.

"Well, then Mudkip do you want to be outside or inside your pokeball?" Ash asked while holding up the pokeball.

"Outside please" Mudkip responded automatically. At that Ash smile and gestured at his free shoulder.

"Well you can ride on my shoulder if you would like." Mudkip jumped towards it and once he reached it, he sat there happily.

"Well with that I think I shall be on my way. Professor where is the nearest Pokemon Center?"

"Well that would be located in Oldale Town." getting a nod from Ash, he was about to leave when he was stopped by the Professor.

"Ash wait! Before you go I have a favor to ask." Receiving a nod and gesture to continue. "I'm worried about one of my new trainers her name is May Maple, I was wondering that if you ran into her you could help her out she has next to zero knowledge about pokemon much less about battling."

"Don't worry Professor if I see her I'll help her out." Ash responded.

"Thank you, now I expect to see you in the Ever Grande Conference." He finished with a handshake and smile while receiving a determined look from Ash.

"You can bet on it." He said with a smirk. With that he left taking the route to Oldale Town. Before setting off he scanned Mudkip with his Pokedex,

**Mudkip: The Mud Fish Pokemon**

** "In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on it's cheek"**

** " This Mudkip is Male and has the ability Damp"**

** "This Pokemon Knows The Moves: Tackle, Growl, Mud-slap and Water gun"**

Ash was impressed with the water starters moveset including the abilities considering he was 'professor given'.

"Alright Mudkip since your new how about I let you be out so you battle anyone that crosses your path and if you need back up you got Pikachu." Mudkip nodded.

It was very uneventful trip he was challenged by a few pokemon but Mudkip proved his worth by coming out on top every time. After a while of walking he heard a scream

"HHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" Ash immediately turned on his aura vision to look for the person the shout came from. A second later he found the girl (Which he found out was a girl with his aura) and took off in the direction he found her aura, after a bit of running and looking for her he came up to a clearing with a girl seemingly frozen in fear with a knocked out orange chick in her hands holding it protectively, a broken bike to her side and surrounded by a pack Poochyena with a Mightyena as their leader. What Ash didn't notice automatically was the girl though, when he did everything around him froze. Now Ash wasn't as dense as he lead to be mostly he put up the act to discourage girls to pursue him because he believed a relationship would just be a waste of time, but this girl she was breathtaking in his eyes. she had ocean blue eyes, brown-mocha hair cascaded down the sides of her face. she wore a red blouse (A.N. I have absolutely no idea if this is correct, any girls out there could you please tell me if i'm correct or not) with a white undershirt, red bandana with a white pokeball symbol on it, a yellow fanny pack wrapped around black biker shorts that showed off her hips and legs and finally some red running shoes in short for Ash she could be summarized in one word, Beautiful. He was cut off his trance when Pikachu slaped him back into reality.

"Ash! aren't we going to do something 'BEFORE' she gets ripped into shreds" Pikachu asked emphasizing on 'before'

"Huh, oh yea right Pikachu, Mudkip both you keep the Poochyenas busy. I'll take care of the Mightyena" Pikachu nodded but Mudkip gave him a bewildered look. Who would blame him he hadn't seen what Ash was capable or the odds he had faced before that made this a cakewalk for him. In the end Pikachu told him to 'just trust him' and made off to engage the Poochyenas along with Mudkip, leaving Ash alone with the girl and the Mightyena. Catching the Mightyenas attention it turned around and faced him

"What do you want, this isn't your concern" He said in a demanding voice

"You made it my concern when you were about to attack that defenceless girl" he responded in a more imposing voice.

"She deserves it, she is trespassing our territory and was a weak challenge" The Mightyena responded.

"That does not give you the right to deliberately hurt her, but if it's a challenge you want then challenge me." Ash responded getting in a defencive stance. The Mightyena in turn laughed at him and gave him a mocking look.

"You are a funny human but if you want to battle then Where is your pokemon then?" Ash in turned gave him a smirk

"Who said anything about pokemon?" At that moment he flared up his aura that surrounded his fists and and turned his brown eyes a glowing blue. This grabbed the attention of the now unfrozen girl who along with the few Poochyenas that were still conscious and the Mightyena, their eyes widen in response to seeing this phenomenon.

"Whats the matter Mightyena, you looked so confident on attacking the helpless girl. What changed?" He asked in a mocking tone. What was going through the minds of Mightyena and the Poochyenas was relation and shock at who was standing in front of them

"You, you are the 'Chosen One'" Mightyena said in shock while stepping back in fear. This raised Ash's curiosity

'They have heard of me? I thought it was only relevant in Johto and the Orange Islands' he thought

'No, it is something that all pokemon know in every region and which also mean you're going to have trials in every single region' responded a deep but caring voice coming off of one of his pokeballs containing his 6 legendaries.

'Also they may or may not be similar to what you had to do to calm me down back in Shamouti Island' responded different voice

'Great' Ash thought 'more life threatening events'

'Ohh shut up, you are so used to them there like a sunday walk for you now and considering the stunt you made me do, I THINK you'll be fine' chimed in the playful voice of Latias

'But regardless you should be ready for anything' warned a deep and masculine but commanding voice

'Got it, but lets return to the task at hand' Ash though. Receiving mental nods in return he put his attention back to the Mightyena

"So you have heard of me, well then are we gonna do this or what?" He gestured to the space between. The Mightyena along with the still conscious Poochyenas dragging their fallen comrades retreated as fast as they could leaving a smiling Ash and Pikachu But a starstruck Mudkip and surprised girl. With the coast cleared Ash calmed his aura down and made his way towards the girl while admiring her beauty. When he got to her he kneeled down to her level and with a concerned voiced asked. "Hey are you…" He was suddenly cut off by the girl tackling him to the ground with an embrace. He looked down and saw the girl was now hugging him while crying into his chest. Getting over his initials surprise and a blush that appeared on his face he started returning the embrace and rubbing her back while trying to soothe her. "Shh it's okay, you're safe now nothing is going to hurt" He assured her. After a while she finally spoke

"Thank you" She said in between sobs "If you hadn't show up I...I ...I" She begins to sob again

"Hey but I'm here now and I came here just in time, are you hurt?"Ash asked. He looked over Pikachu and Mudkip and motion them towards him.

"No, but Torchic is, the Mightyena hurt her pretty bad" she gestured to the orange chick. Ash looked at Torchic who was still out cold.

"May I hold her?" He asked while holding out his arms. The girl reluctantly gave him Torchic, once in his hand, said hands again regaining the same blue energy as before around them. The Aura started to mend with Torchic for a few seconds then finally died down. "She okay but needs rest now" Ash said while handing her back looked around him and noticed it was almost night time "Look, it will be dark soon and we need to set up camp plus I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure you and my pokemon are too" At that exact moment both their stomachs growled to confirm this causing the girl to turned her head in embarrassment.

"Well, I am little hungry" she responded a bit embarrassed. Ash nodded while he smiled brightly glad that she wasn't crying anymore, and so he began preparations.

"Okay well can you help me set up camp?" She nodded. Getting to work Ash sent Pikachu along with Mudkip for branches while Ash and the girl set up the tents. When Pikachu and Mudkip returned with the branches he setuped the fireplace and released his two 'normal' pokemon, one was his trusty Charizard that he has raised since he was a Charmander and his Tyranitar which he raised since he hatched from an egg and the mother of said egg intrusted her child to him. He asked for an weak 'Ember' off Charizard since a full power 'Ember' would yield as much as a normal 'Flamethrower' and a low power 'Flamethrower' would be the definition of overkill. After the fire was in place he sent Charizard and Tyranitar to keep a lookout for the camp just in case the Poochyenas and the lone Mightyena came back, while Ash began cooking, he learned to cook thanks to his mother and Brock teaching him how to. While cooking the girl spoke to Ash.

"Thank you, you have done so much and I don't even know your name or how to thank you"

"It's alright, as for name my name its Ash" He said while holding out his hand.

"My name is May, it's nice to formally meet you meet you" The now named May responded while shaking his hand and suppressing a blush. May while not knowing Ash that much, she found him quite attractive considering he was handsome, kind and thats not including that he saved her.

"May? Is your last name Maple by any chance?" Ash caught May off guard with the question

"How do you know who I am?" She asked slightly unnerved.

"Professor Birch told me, he also asked me to keep an eye out for you" This seemed to calm May down.

"Oh well it's good thing too since of the situation I was in" May responded sadly

"Hey you did the best you could" Ash said in a caring voice

"But that wasn't good enough!" she screamed at him with tears "If it weren't for you I...I.." Then she broke down again. Ash immediately embraced her.

"Look May, everyone makes mistakes, hell on the beginning of my journey I was almost killed by a flock of Spearows"

"What?! That's impossible that Pikachu and Mudkip took out half of the Poochyenas surrounding me. One look at those two pokemon" She said while standing up and pointing at Charizard and Tyranitar. "And you can tell they can take on a whole army of pokemon and come out on top without a scratch, hell you were about to fight that Mightyena by yourself with that weird blue energy around you" May finished off her rant. In turn Ash laughed at this causing May to become angry "What's so funny?" she asked frustrated

"Sorry it's just that you honestly think I started out like this? Well you're sadly mistaken because it took me a long time to be where I am today. Charizard over there at first as a Charmander that was abandoned by his old trainer because he thought he was weak, Tyranitar I raised since he was an egg and was afraid of everyone except me, Pikachu even though was my starter didn't obey me at first until I protected him from the flock of Spearows, Mudkip I barely got him off Professor Birch cause no one picked him and finally I had to train for a year nonstop to fully control this" Ash formed an Aura Sphere in his hand "My aura, and even then I still have a lot to learn" he dispensed the sphere "All in all we all start somewhere, we all make mistakes but the difference between you and me is that you have someone experienced with you and, if you would like you could travel with me and I could teach you what I know" This immediately caught May's attention.

"Really you mean it?" she asked with joy

"Absolutely I would love it if you would join me" Ash was then tackle into a hug by May for the second time today

"Thank you, thank you" she said while hugging him like last time but there was a difference between this time and last. When she had fully embraced him she, without thinking she pecked him in the cheek. This completely froze Ash, sure he had been kissed before by Melody and Bianca in the cheek, both times he was somewhat surprised but never frozen up like this. It took May a couple of seconds to realize what she did, when she did she automaticly left Ash's embraced and looked completely embarrassed. "Oh my Arceus I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I understand if you wouldn't take me now" She said while holding her head down not wanting to see Ash in the eye. Ash, finally out of his trance put his hand to her chin and smiled when they had made eye contact.

"May it's okay i'm not going to withdraw my offer for something so small" He then smirked. "Besides who says I didn't like it?" May imdeity was surprised and blushed so much her face could be confused with a tomato. After that the food was ready, Ash began serving like nothing ever happened even though in his mind he knew what did. Finally he finished serving the pokemon including Torchic who had barely woke up a few moments ago. He finally reached May who was still caught in a trance with what Ash had said.

"Well are you hungry or should I eat your share?" Ash asked her while holding two bowls of soup. When she heard the question of taking away her food she immediately snapped out of her thoughts and swiped the bowl off Ash hand. "So, I'll take that as a yes" Ash laughed a bit when he saw her chow down her food as fast as he did. 'Looks like we have something in common' he thought while sitting down and eating his food.

"Ash this has to be the best food I have had" May screamed at him happily leading Ash to chuckle.

"That you have to thank my mom and friend Brock since they taught me how to cook"

"Remind me to thank them then" She smiled brightly. after finishing their food they quickly got ready for bed

"Good night Ash" May said

"Night May" he waved back although in his mind he was still thinking. 'Something tells me this is the start of something.' Then slowly but surely he fell asleep.

* * *

**Aaannnddd done that has to be a new personal record or something and this technically isn't a full on story unless 'voted' otherwise. Anyways like I said if you people want me to start from here then I will but otherwise it will stay a three-shot and as always please review I'm still relatively new at this so I'll take all the help and advice I can get Epidemic Bear here signing out**


End file.
